Simple Hotspring Daytrip
by Kei Arisugawa
Summary: YAOI! Ormi takes Logos to Mt. Gagazet for a surprise. (I'm assuming Logos has no knowledge of the hotspring up there) Reviews and criticism are always a plus!


A Simple Hotspring Daytrip

Okay, here's another Ormi x Logos fic.This one is gonna be a bit better then 'Happy Ending Indeed' because that one with impulsive, ya know? I just had to get a fic out with those two in it. This one is better... and it has a hot spring in it! How great is that?

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 ain't mine, nor are the characters. Please don't sue me, I'm a nice person with happy feelings! 8D

WARNING: YAOI! Two men getting intimate! In a hot spring! If you don't like yaoi, don't like the pairing or don't like hot springs, then don't read. No flames please! If you like yaoi, the pairing or hot springs, go ahead! R&R w/ C&C please!

Author's Note: I'm still going with the idea that Logos has long black hair and Ormi is bald. ;p

* * *

A biting cold wind howled across the steep mountain path of Gagazet, creating small snow flurries that whirled on the path before blowing away completely. Hard gray rocks protruded out of the mountainside, covered with thick blankets of powdery snow that never seemed to fall but was always there. The perfectly snowed over mountain road, which had all but been forgotten by any who did not live directly near Mt. Gagazet, was currently marred by two sets of footprints made by two very cold individuals.

"En... is whatever you wanted to show me worth the trouble of freezing to death?" Logos grumbled, rubbing his arms to keep warm. His clothes didn't help conserve body heat and he was pretty sure his feet had frozen.

Ormi, on the other hand, seemed more or less unaffected by the freezing temperature as he strolled forward. He stopped at Logos' complaint and turned around, calling back to his companion.

"Just a little longer and we'll be there!" Ormi's voice boomed over the howling wind. "You shoulda brought a coat is yous was cold."

_'I'll make a coat out of you if I don't expire of hypothermia first.'_ Logos thought darkly and he picked up the pace a little to catch up with his short lover, who had gone back to marching up the mountain as if he was taking a stroll on the beach. It tired him out a little more but Logos managed to catch up with Ormi, though the gunner did feel a little warmer from the running.

"So are you going to tell me, precisely, what is hidden up here?" Logos said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Nope." Ormi replied, feeling a little proud of himself that he knew about something that Logos didn't. Especially something as great as a natural hot spring. Nothing said 'romantic' like a hot spring date! The gil he paid to bribe the Ms. Goons that had been up to the Fayth Scar to keep quiet would be worth it to see Logos' reaction.

The gunner 'hmph'ed at Ormi's secrecy but continued on, wanting to know what the hell Ormi was so determined to have him see. _'Have patience, and endure...'_ he mentally reminded himself.

* * *

When they reached the waterfall near the Fayth Scar, Logos noticed that it was slightly warmer. Warm enough that he didn't have to keep rubbing his arms to keep somewhat warm. His eyes traveled up the length of the waterfall, the spray dampening his face. It would have felt nice if his face wasn't freezing cold. Water only made it colder. He wiped his face off with his hand and turned to Ormi, who was inspecting some perturbing rocks near the waterfall.

"I will admit this is an attractive place, Ormi, but did we really have to go through all the trouble?" Logos asked, sounding a bit more condescending then he meant... even if he had every right to be disappointed. To the gunner,a view of a waterfall really wasn't worth nearly getting killed by irritated Ronso and nearly freezing to death climbing a mountain.

"What are ya talkin' about? We're not there yet!" Ormi called and jumped with surprising speed up a few of the small step-like cliffs. "It's up here."

"Oh..." Was all Logos could think to say as he jumped up the cliffs, catching up to Ormi quickly on the highest cliff. A small cave entrance a short distance away caught his attention.

"So it's up here, is it?" he asked, looking around and following Ormi toward the cave. Inside were more cliff-steps going up... really high up. Logos wouldn't have been surprised if they lead all the way up to the ruins that were at the top of the mountain. About four steps up there was another opening in the rock. Taking the initiative, Logos started jumping steps before Ormi did.

"WAIT!" The fighter yelled just as Logos was about to jump again. The gunner looked back at Ormi, just as the fighter jumped up on the same platform.

"What is it now?" Logos asked, annoyed. Ormi suddenly got very fidgety.

"Um..." he wanted to say something. It was obvious, but the words just didn't come out.

"Um?" Logos asked, expectantly.

"You... you don't mind closin' your eyes, do ya?" Ormi asked, timidly and he was blushing to boot. Logos stared at him.

"You want me to close my eyes?" He asked, incredulously. It was possibly the most ludicrous idea he had heard out of Ormi to date. "Are you mad? We're on a mountain!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"No." Logos folded his arms and stood firm, making sure his body language all but screamed where he stood on Ormi's idea.

"Well, your not that heavy. I could carry you." Ormi suggested, sounding a little more confident. Logos nearly fell of the cliffside at the ludicrous suggestion.

"You must be joking." Logos relaxed a little as he stared at his lover.

"Nope!" Ormi said, something excited in his voice that made Logos uneasy. The fighter would actually carry him up the cliffs... talk about demeaning.

"I'd prefer to keep my dignity, thank you." Logos answered, proudly.

"Whaddaya mean 'dignity'? There's nobody up here but you an me!" Ormi protested. "Please? I want this ta be special."

Ormi put on a begging puppy dog face, his eyes near tearing as he looked up pitifully at Logos, whose jaw was clinched tight. It really was sad when Ormi pulled something like that, but he only did it when he was desperate.

Logos sighed. "Stop that. If your eyes get any tearier, you'll be mistaken for a large Hypello. I will shut my eyes, but only when we get up to the cave. I promise not to look in."

Ormi's eyes lit up and Logos rubbed one of his temples, tiredly. The things he did for Ormi surprised him sometimes.

"We got a deal!" Ormi said and jumped up the last few steps. When he reached the cave, he turned back to Logos. "Come on!"

Letting out a resigned sigh, Logos jumped the rest of the steps. When he reached Ormi, he quickly shut his eyes as he had promised. Almost instantly, he felt Ormi's hand close around his own and tug into the cave opening. The gunner let himself be lead into the cave, where he noticed a distinct rise in temperature and humidity. Warm, steamy air felt good on his face after all the climbing and traveling through snow.

"Ormi. Where are we?" he asked, accidentally bumping into Ormi, who'd stopped.

"Okay! You can open 'em!" Ormi announced. Logos did so and was struck at a loss for words.

He and Ormi were standing by a large pool of steaming water that covered almost the entire cave floor. A hot spring! All the way up on Mt. Gagazet. Logos hadn't known such a thing was stuck in the middle of a frozen mountain. Framing the spring was wall of living rock that had a tarnished silver sheen to it. It was marred by a huge crack that could only be the 'Fayth Scar' that he had heard the Ronso speak of. Somehow, it added to the atmosphere of the hot spring. He stared in wonder at the spring and the wall while Ormi looked like a child in a candy store.

"You like it?" he asked, excitedly. Logos couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight.

"I'm speechless. I never knew anything like this was up here."

"Neither did I until da boss sent me and some Ms. Goons up here to check things out!" Ormi laughed. "Those two went for a dip and that how I found out about dis place!"

Logos, drinking his fill of the sight of the spring, glanced down at Ormi, smirking. "Speaking of dip... ?"

Ormi raised his arms. "That was the idea."

* * *

Logos and Ormi didn't take very long to rid themselves of clothes; Logos took a little longer folding his garments so they didn't get wrinkled. He set them next to the pile Ormi's clothes, armor and shoes made up, frowning distastefully at his lover's sloppiness.

The gunner turned around and strode toward the hotspring. Ormi was already soaking, a small folded face cloth resting on his bald head, his eyes closed and a content look on his face. Logos smiled at Ormi and waded slowly into the spring, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of warm water against his skin. It was divine. His hair dipped into the water as it got deeper, floating around his torso, since he hadn't bothered to put it up. This was too nice a hotspring.

Quickly, Logos ducked completely under the water and surfaced, wiping his eyes off and pushing his wet hair behind his ears.

Ormi opened one eye, watching as Logos stretch and wipe water out of his eyes. Warm water ran down the gunner's lean muscled body as he pushed long strands of ebony hair behind his shoulders. Logos really did look hot when he was wet. While the water did have a hand in it, Ormi did get excited watching Logos, who then decided to wade over to him.

"Ain't this great?" Ormi asked, trying to sound casual.

"It is magnificent. I would suggest that we come here more often... if it weren't for the climb." Logos finished, sitting next to Ormi. The fighter chuckled and leaned back against the warm stone wall, looking absentmindedly at the steam obscuring the rest of the cave. Under the water, his hand moved boldly over Logos' leg, hovering over it for a moment before resting gently on his thigh.

"I'm glad ya like it."

Logos' eyebrows went up and he cast a sideways glance at Ormi, who was blushing. The gunner could not tell if it was from the heat of the water or the fact that the fighter was feeling him up, but he decided to blame it on the latter. Smirking, he leaned over, giving Ormi a peck on the cheek. The movement caused Ormi's brave hand to slip from where it was resting down between Logos' legs. The fighter blushed like a cherry tomato but his hand stayed where it was.

"Hm...quite bold of you, Ormi." Logos purred, reaching over and placing his hand on Ormi's thigh, stroking it.

"Yeah, well... ya know." The fighter managed casually, wishing that Logos' would move his hand where it would be most appreciated. Apparently unaware, Logos continued massaging Ormi's thigh until his hand accidentally brushed something else, eliciting a groan from the fighter. Logos' eyebrows went up, but the gunner was not surprised. He pulled his hand away, and sat up, moving his knees on either side of the Ormi's legs. Leaning against the fighter, Logos let a pleased smile cross his face when he felt Ormi's arms wrap around his waist.

"Horney little devil." Logos teased, wrapping his arms around Ormi's broad shoulders and kissing the side of the fighter's neck. "Tell me, was this planned as part of our little excursion?"

"Not really, but I'm game." Ormi grinned and pulled the taller man's hips close, grinding their erections together. Logos made an assortment of pleased sounds, rocking his hips against Ormi sharply and kissing the short fighter fiercely.

Ormi groaned into Logos' mouth, lifting one hand to rub the gunner's back and he gently pushed a long leg up with the other. The water made Logos lighter so it only took one arm to have the gunner's body lifted right over his cock, the only trouble coming from Logos rolling his hips.

As Ormi lowered the gunner down, Logos' legs clamped tightly around the fighter's thick waist, keeping him hovering over Ormi's erection. He pulled back a little, catching Ormi's eye and holding the fighter's gaze as he loosened his legs and let himself slide down. Logos let out short muffled noise, throwing his head back as he impaled himself on Ormi. It hurt, as it always tended to do, but the warm hotspring water helped ease the pain... after it finished stinging, that is.

Clinching his teeth, Logos lifted his hips slowly and pushed them back down again. Ormi caught on quickly enough and he pulled the gunner close, planting kisses along his shoulders as he thrust into the gunner. Trickles of sweat ran down Logos' back, partially due to the humid air as he clung to Ormi like a teddy bear. The heat from the water and the friction between them both quickly brought the gunner to orgasm. Ormi, as always, followed not long afterwards, tightening his hold on Logos as he emptied himself inside his lover, panting heavily in the aftermath.

Logos silently battled with lightheadedness as he rested his head on Ormi's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the mild dizziness sweep over him. The fighter placed a small kiss on Logos' neck and quietly nuzzled the flushed skin. They sat like that for a few moments, regaining their senses and slowly coming down from the high.

Absentmindedly, Ormi glanced out at the hotspring over Logos' shoulder, staring out at the steaming water they were submerged in. Through the steam, he noticed something poking out of the water a couple of feet away. He leaned forward a little to get a better look. Logos lifted his head off Ormi's shoulder and saw the fighter's attention was diverted.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, lazily, trying to turn around to see behind him. The bluish bump that stood out like a sore thumb caught his eye. "What in th-"

He never did get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by the bump emerging from the water, revealing itself to be a Hypello's head. As if on cue, several other Hypellos popped up out of the water, holding their arms in the air and waving from side to side in their odd little blue man dance.

"So Toshty!" the chorused in a uniform high octave. The two lovers stared at the flock of Hypellos with identical looks of shock on their faces.

**_Fin_**

Author's Notes:

Once again, I apologize for any mental scarring

Okay... so I ripped the hypellos in the hotspring off of the game. So what? Those hotspring snippets were cool! Especially Buddy's one! XD

Used more Shakerear-er… Shakespeare in this! XD It's fun.

Teddy Bear Ormi... That's the impression I've formed of Ormi. He's a gruff teddy bear… that throws shields around and tries to crush people with his ass. XD


End file.
